Vengeful Justice
by Daggerpoint
Summary: All it takes is a voice...one voice...that turns into a hundred, and then a thousand...unless it is silenced.
1. Justice Maker

_AN: No I'm not dead. No I haven't abandoned my other projects. RL just decided to throw a bunch of curve balls at me and the muses are being contrary. I wrote this a while ago and finally got around to getting it edited._

**_Story Notes: The quote in the Summary is from the movie Newsies. This contains mild slash, an implied threesome, and violence. Read at your own volition._**

* * *

**Justice Maker**

This wasn't the world they had been fighting for. He shifted slightly, careful not to draw attention to himself in the crowded room. This farce was not what his Prowl had given his life for. He fingered a hidden blade as he watched the so called jury shuffle back to their places.

He wasn't supposed to be here. The Senate would handle the trials for war crimes. All the mechs from the Ark were retired. Except Jazz. Officially he too was no longer needed for the Autobot Army, but that was exactly why he was here, why he had been silently watching the mockery of a trial playing out before him.

And a mockery it was. Each mech dragged before the bench was guilty before they were seen. Evidence was presented, but the accused was given no chance to defend themselves. This was not the world that so many had died for. Not the world of which Optimus Prime had yearned for, but even he was not here, locked away as precious Cybertronian relic. If this was how the Senate thought they, they who had coward and hidden, could run things, they were wrong. Dead wrong.

"And how do you find the accused?"

"We find the defendant, Starscream Second in Command of the Decepticon army and Air Commander, guilty of all charges."

That was his cue. Jazz stood abruptly drawing every optic to him. A knowing smirk flashed across the seeker's face.

"You! You aren't supposed to be here!"

The former third in command ignored him as he stalked up the aisle. Despite that outbreak, the room was silent. He stopped when he stood in front of the Senate, commanding everyone's attention. "Who are you to sit judgment on this mech? Who are you who hid from the defense of our world? Who are you who will allow this farce of a trial to continue?"

"Justice must be done! He must be punished!" The cries of outrage erupted from every corner of the Senate.

"Silence." He paused. " This mockery is not justice. What do any of you know of justice, you who let the worst of the criminals sit beside you." His glare fell on the Senator Ratbat.

"Arrest him!" The senator bellowed, anger and fear apparent on his face. No one moved.

Jazz continued as if nothing had been said. "You who sit and waste resources on this unnecessary slag?" He gestured to the Senate room, one of the first places to be rebuilt. "A symbol of hope for the future," they had claimed. "While mechs starve and die in the streets."

The uproar seemed to slide off him. Words were getting him no where. They would not listen, and he would not let Prowl's memory be tainted by this filth.

"Starscream did not kill Prowl."

"We have evidence he did!"

"You're so called evidence is the word of Ratbat."

"And what evidence do you have that he didn't?"

Jazz smirked. "Bondmates do not kill each other." The stunned silence permeated the room. Jazz watched as the realization crossed every senator's face, but by then it was too late. He pulled the seeker into a hungry kiss as the first of the explosions started.


	2. Presence of Justice

_AN: This is a companion piece, not really a sequel, to Justice Maker, as it occures concurently with the events of Justice Maker._

_Story Notes: Contains character death._

_

* * *

_

**Presence of Justice**

The world stood still. No one could tear themselves away from a viewer. The very public trial of Starscream has just exploded. Images flashed across the screen as the former Autobot third in command berated the senate. Horror licked at the circuits of the populous. Many refused to believe the images displayed before their optics. The viewer focused back on the Senate chambers as Jazz made his declaration. "Bondmates do not kill each other." And a deafening explosion ripped across the screen. The screens where black, as a rhythm began to build, a human song pouring from speakers across Cybertron.

It was accompanied by even more images. The members of the Senate. Most breaking the very laws they themselves had handed down. As the song drew to a close, an old clip faded in. And those who saw it swore they would never forget the chilling exchange.

"Bow to me Starscream and I will let him live."

"I will never bow to you Ratbat."

"Tisk tisk. Are you really going to risk the life of your bondmate so carelessly?"

The seeker hissed.

"Starscream." The tactician's voice was hard with warning.

He nodded slightly. "Rust in the Pit Ratbat."

"What a pity. I had hoped that Megatron's demise would make you more amiable to my request."

"I may have tried to kill that slagger, but I'm not going to obey a jumped up pedelicker of a politician!" The seeker's body was ridged with anger, his gaze locked on Ratbat, but his attention was on the black and white mech on the ground. The senator stood over the downed mech, a rifle pressed to the back of his head. "They'll kill you for this."

The senator laughed. "No. No. I don't think they will. After all it was null ray damage that disabled him."

Abject horror flashed over snarling features, as the purple mech calmly pulled the trigger. Pain tore across Starscream's expression as he felt the life leaving the chaise of one of his mates. "Such an unnecessary waste." The senator's voice was smug. "This could have been avoided if you had just agreed to work for me." He tossed the gun at the frozen seeker, who caught it on reflex. "Enjoy you're life Starscream. What little of it you have left." And he was gone. The seeker could only stare brokenly at the corpse in front of him, even as the enforcers arrived. The image cut out there, to a single name. Prowl. With the dates of his life, and that faded to two simple lines. "Law and justice are not always the same. When they aren't, destroying the law may be the first step toward changing it."

And the world rose to its feet.

* * *

**_Story Notes II: The quote is by Gloria Steinem. The piece was inspired by You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by Offspring, which is the song I was imagining Jazz's slide show being shown to._**


End file.
